Con kisa-san no se juega
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: Yukina dejo salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de excitación, se sorprendio cuando el mayor se enojo pero, lo entendia y es que con kisa-san no se juega. Quizás no era el más inteligente, ni el mejor amante pero, Yukina tiene algo que nadie puede obtener y ese es kisa-san. Su kisa-san. Advertencia: Yaoi y lemon. Review


Advertencia: Yaoi y Lemon

* * *

**S**e encontraba sentado en el sofá, moviendo frenéticamente sus piernas, mientras delicadas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara. Miro en su brazo izquierdo el reloj bufando varias veces.

Trato de despejar su mente pero la angustia aún seguía. Trato de llamarlo pero el celular estaba apagado.

―Kisa-san ¿Dónde demonios esta? ―murmuraba nervioso.

Suspiro caminando hasta su bolsón sacando una ametralladora. Tomo las llaves del departamento y salió corriendo.

― ¿Sera que lo secuestraron? ―se preguntó en voz alta.

―claro que no imbécil―Yukina sonrió feliz al escuchar la voz de su novio.

―Kisa-san me tenías nervioso ¿¡Donde estaba!? ¿¡Por qué su celular está apagado!? ―Yukina preguntaba a diestra y siniestra con un tono de voz que causaba jaqueca al mayor.

―Yukina estoy bien el celular se me apago ok―Shouta frunció su ceño infantil.

―Kisa-san no me hables en ese tono me haces sentir mal―Exclamo haciendo un puchero.

―Idiota… vamos entremos que está haciendo frio ―Yukina sonrió abrazando de repente al mayor.

―Kisa-san ¿ya no tienes frio?― pregunto el de apariencia principesca.

―E-ste, claro que si―susurro sonrojado Shouta.

―Entonces…―murmuro en el oído de Shouta―vayamos a la cama y allí te calentare―Yukina le hablo seductoramente a Kisa.

―Ni loco.

―Vamos Kisa― Shouta se sorprendió era la primera vez que decía su nombre sin el "san". ―Ya no tendrás frio y prometo que lo disfrutaras―Yukina paso una mano dentro de la camisa del mayor mientras que este sentía una descarga eléctrica en su columna vertebral.

―Yo…

―Mentira―dijo de pronto Yukina sonriendo.

― ¿Ah?

―Kisa-san se la creyó―El menor reía como loco al tal caso que le dolía el estómago― ¿Kisa-san creyó que yo lo haría de verdad?

―Cállate idiota, te mostrare que conmigo nadie juega.

― ¿Ah?

Shouta tomo de la camisa a Yukina arrastrándolo dentro del departamento, mientras este trataba de procesar las últimas palabras del mayor. Shouta al llegar a la puerta de su departamento tomo las llaves de Yukina y abrió de su solo golpe la puerta aventando a Yukina en el sofá.

Yukina abrió los ojos sorprendido, Shouta metió su mano adentro de la camisa de su novio haciendo movimientos lentos, causando unos pequeños gemidos de Yukina complacido el mayor sonrió de lado poniéndose encima, metió su rodilla en la entrepierna de Yukina moviéndola con suavidad, Shouta deposito pequeños besos en el rostro de su novio mientras le quitaba la camisa.

―K-isa-san es-to no es jus-to―murmuro en un tono ronco, Yukina frunció el ceño.

― ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?―Shouta lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

―T-e qui-ero a ti.

―mm… ya me tienes―músico el mayor con suavidad, acaricio con fervor el rostro de Yukina―Me gusta tu cara, es tan perfecta.

Yukina se levantó enojado cambiando de posición dejando abajo a Kisa y una suave voz ronca le dijo:

―Kisa-san a usted le gusta todo mi ser, no solo mi cara―Shouta entre abrió los labios, Yukina se acercó con timidez besándolo con suavidad pero al poco tiempo el dulce beso lento se convirtió en uno salvaje.

La temperatura subía ya ni se sentía el frio, solo el calor de sus cuerpos Shouta abrazo a Yukina acercándolo más a él, cerró los ojos saboreando los salvajes besos de Yukina. Yukina abajo su mano hasta la entre pierna de Shouta sintiendo algo caliente, lo tomo entre su manos sorprendiéndose un poco era muy grande.

―Kisa-san que grande lo tiene―Shouta se sonrojo con enojo tomando también entre sus manos el miembro de Yukina quien al sentir el suave toque gimió.

―Mira Yukina ahora sabrás que con kisa-san no se juega―Shouta movió con lentitud su mano varias veces cuando sintió a Yukina algo húmedo, metió su boca en el duro miembro del menor moviéndolo adentro de su boca.

Yukina gemía como loco puso sus manos encima de la cabeza del mayor bajándola, Yukina sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, todo se sentía tan bien. El menor no se pudo contener, derramo su leche adentro de la boca de Shouta quien con todo el gusto del mundo se lo trago.

―Kisa-san―Gimió el nombre de su amado.

―Calla―le ordeno el de apariencia joven―Yukina ponte boca bajo.

― ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

―Que te pongas te digo―Yukina asintió accediendo la orden del mayor.

Shouta tomo su duro miembro metiéndoselo a Yukina en el trasero, moviéndose lentamente y a la misma vez rápido sacándole varios gemidos ahogados. Los dos amantes gritaban y gemían.

― ¿K-isa-san? Y-o…

― ¿ah? ―murmuro mordiéndose los labios.

―C-omp-rendo perf-ectam-ente con k-isa-san no se ju-ega…

―Cállate idiota…

Yukina dejo salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de excitación, se sorprendio cuando el mayor se enojo pero, lo entendia y es que con kisa-san no se juega. Quizás no era el más inteligente, ni el mejor amante pero, Yukina tiene algo que nadie puede obtener y ese es kisa-san. Su kisa-san.

* * *

Review. **x3**


End file.
